tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Roch
Name: Rochester England Scythe (Rochester E. Scythe works, too) Nicknames: Roch Gender: Male Age: 16 Faction/Race: Reapers - Grim Personality: He would be rebelling, if anyone gave a candlejack about what he did in the first place. His father’s a workaholic who barely seems to realize that Roch is alive, his mother was a demon of gluttony who walked out once the booze was gone. Roch was five at the time, but he still remembers it. It left a big impression on him. Side note: he has a problem with gluttony, himself. He eats a TON (or would, but his dad never gives him enough money) but never gets fat. He’s rough, cocky, cracks jokes easily, and is hard to get to really know because he's never going to see things the way you do. His background shows up at strange moments, and what you might think is appalling (You just BEAT that cannon cat to death, and you're smiling??) he thinks is perfectly normal. There's usually a reason behind these things, but he only half explains, or doesn't explain at all. And he finds them far more enjoyable and entertaining than he should. He's pretty easy to talk to, and is really good with shyer/more reserved students, surprisingly enough. When he was a kid of about eight, he made friends with two ghost boils in the neighborhood (he lives in the ghetto of Halloweentown) and they were playing when the ghosts led him to a dried out well, shoved him in, and covered the hole. He was stuck there in the wet, cold darkness for over an hour, waiting for his pals to come back. They never did. His dad didn’t come to save him, either, not that he expected the old man to. He started trying to climb up out of the well, but the rocks were slippery with slime and other disgusting things he couldn’t see. Fear turned to rage, and for the first time he summoned his weapon. Thanks to a few friends and a few school years of dying constantly, he's somewhat over that now. He’s got musical hobbies for the most part. He loves karaoke. He’s got this raspy, rough voice that’s as likely to win him a prize as it is to get him kicked out, depending on what he sings. He plays the guitar. Actually, he plays his scythe, which is a working guitar. The sounds that it produces are strange and eerie, and some of the chords have special effects when he channels his FEAR through them. He's started a music club, since there was none before he came. Roch comes from a VERY well known line, one that started even before Skeleton Jack. He would have been elite, had one of his ancestors not been a seriously bad gambler with an addiction. So Roch comes from the ghetto, where he ate when his dad remembered to send home enough money (or go shopping those rare times he was home), and going to school because there he’d get three meals a day, regardless of how bad the meals are. Only the older generations might even realize what his name means. In his family it’s expected of the fathers to name their sons after the place in the human world where they did their greatest job. His father’s name is Austin Texas Scythe. His grandfather is Las Vegas Nevada Scythe. (Guess who lost the family fortune?) He's dating Amphi and best friends with Danny. Category:Students and Halloween characters